newtotaldramafanfictionfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Kto jest prawdziwym złem?
Totalna Porażka: Niezwykła Podróż Odcinek 5 Ostatnio... Chris: W poprzednim odcinku poznaliśmy Ojmiakon, czyli największe stale zamieszkałe miejsce. Carly i Louis zamienili się drużynami. Carly po to, by rozdzielić ją z David'em, a Louis'a, by dał popis swoich możliwości. Przy pijawko-ballu było bardzo jednostronnie i drużyna Piranii wygrała. Poszukiwanie pilota, czyli drugie zadanie, nie poszło im najlepiej. Oscar, ze Żmij, odnalazł pilot, ale zanim nacisnął przycisk, co było potrzebne do wygrania zadania, Mindy postanowiła sabotować swój zespół. Rzuciła śnieżką i pilot wpadł w zaspę. Sam pilot był gorący, stopił śnieg i od wody się zepsuł. Dogrywkę wygrały Piranie. Mindy obwiniła za sabotaż Mandy i niesprawiedliwie ta druga odpadła. Czego spodziewać się dziś? Czytajcie dalszą część odcinka. Pierwsza klasa Louis: I to ja rozumiem. Gdybym został ze Żmijami, nigdy bym nie wygrał. Freddie: A to po wygraniu naszego pierwszego zadania, to twoja sprawka? Louis: Nie. Freddie: (pokój zwierzeń): On jest rozsądny i nawet gdyby to zrobił, nie przyznałby się. Raquelle: Matoł za idiotkę? Może być... (bierze ciastko) Tracey: Zostajemy niepokonani, ale nie czujmy się tacy pewni. Diego: Dlaczego? Jak nam zagrożą? Bez Louis'a? Tracey: No... racja. David: Brakuję mi Carly. Freddie: Może na poprawę humoru zjesz ciastko, zrelaksujesz się i... WEŹMIESZ SIĘ DO ROBOTY!!! Freddie (pokój zwierzeń): Niech sobie trochę pokrzyczy. Zawsze pomaga. Klasa ekonomiczna Cour: Może po C jest G? Razi go prąd Cour: To po B mamy F? Znowu razi go prądem, Oscar ziewa Oscar: Najnudniejsze, najgorsze zadanie. A za twoje błędy razi prądem nas wszystkich. Carly: Mamy ułożyć alfabetycznie czyli od czerwonego do niebieskiego, od małych do dużych czy od najnudniejszych do zabójczo nudnych? Oscar: Jak chcesz. Chwilę później Mindy kładzie ostatnią książkę, wszyscy zasypiają, od razu przychodzi Chris z magafonem Chris: Skończone? Wstawać! (przez megafon) Mindy (pokój zwierzeń): Tylko 10 sekund snu... Chris: Na śniadanie! W stołówce Diego: Dlaczego oni mogą spać przy śniadaniu? Chris: Całą noc układali książki. Cóż, stracą śniadanie... Stażyści przynieśli żółtą breję, Chris pokazuje mapę Chris: By była to podróż Niezwykła, jak mówi nazwa sezonu, musimy odwiedzić wszystkie kontynenty. Louis: Gnębienie nas na jednym nie starczy? Chris: Nie. Dzisiaj naszym celem jest Australia, nie mogliśmy jej pominąć. Pominiemy Antarktydę, która nie jest nikomu do szczęścia potrzebna. Arktyka natomiast to tylko niedryfująca skała lodowa, gdy się ją stopi, suchej ziemi nie będzie. Dzisiaj dotrzemy na nasz czwarty kontynent. Ukazuje się to: ''http://pl.newtotaldramafanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Specjalna:Maps/7459 '''Chef:' Lądowanie będzie płaskie, ale nie zbyt przyjemne. Przygotować się w pozycjach bezpiecznych! Carly: Że jakich?! Samolot ląduje nie rozbijając się (nie ma o co, lądując na australijskiej pustyni) Chris: Wychodzimy. Wszyscy wychodzą Chris: Dzisiaj odróżnimy złych od dobrych. Zrobimy najpierw test zła lub dobra, a potem zobaczymy jak sobie ufacie i czy potraficie współpracować. Gotowi na pierwszy test? Za mną! Po chwili dotarli do miejsca, które wyglądało jak te z 4 odcinka wyspy Pahkitew. Chris: Usiądźcie... Zasady są proste. Przy waszym zdjęciu pokaże się trupia czaszka.lub aureola. Trupia czaszka oznacza zadanie, w którym możecie udowodnić swoje zło lub powiedzieć prawdę na ten temat. Aureola oznacza to samo, tylko związane z dobrem. Zaczynamy. Wylosowało się zdjęcie David'a i trupia czaszka Chris: Więc, David. Czy przez ostatni rok flirtowałeś z inną dziewczyną niż Carly? Carly (pokój zwierzeń): Pewnie, że nie. David: Nie. Chris: Znowu wynajęliśmy Gdakę i znowu będzie razić prądem całą drużynę. Za prawdę lub wykonanie wyzwania, punkt. Gdaka razi prądem całą drużynę Piranii Carly: Co? (płacze) David (pokój zwierzeń): Tak... w którymś tam sezonie pociągała mnie Raquelle i zaczęliśmy flirtować... Raquelle (pokój zwierzeń): 'Mam nadzieję, że nikomu tego nie wspomina. ''Carly płacze i spada z kłody, na której wszyscy siedzieli '''Freddie: Nie kłam, idioto. Przez ciebie cierpimy. David: Zamknij się, debilu! Freddie: Nie pozwalaj sobie! David: A właśnie, że będę, zieeeeeew... Cour zasypia Tracey: Pobudka, lenie! Oscar: Właściwie też bym się zdrzemnął. Nie spaliśmy całą noc, Tracey. Chris: Kara to kara. Oscar: I już jesteśmy naelektryzowani, a ty jeszcze więcej prądu? Oscar (pokój zwierzeń): Do znudzenia z tym prądem... Carly: Nie wierzę! Jak mogłeś? David: To nie tak jak myślisz. Carly: Ja wiem. Nie jestem jedyna! Chris: Zaczyna mi się podobać. Teraz widzimy na ekranie Louis'a i trupią czaszkę Louis: Wyzwanie? Czekam. Chris: Nie, prawda. Czy to ty spowodowałeś głupotę Cour'a? Jeżeli nie, to kto? Louis: Oscar. Piranie są rażone prądem Oscar: To przez ciebie kiblujemy z nim? Jeszcze ci... zieeeeeeew... Mindy: Nie tylko od niego... zieeeeeew... Chris: Możecie iść do łóżek, ale wtedy wywalicie kogoś. Raquelle: Tak. Dobranoc. Oscar: Gramy dalej. Na ekranach wyświetla się Carly i aureola Chris: Ciebie, Carly, postrzegamy jako dobrą. Czy to prawda? Carly płacze David: Słuchaj, powiem ci prawdę. Raquelle: Skończyłeś! (wrzasnęła na cały głos) David: Tak, dobrze, skończyłem. (mówi zestresowany) Chris: Odpowiedz na pytanie. Gdybyś mogła zrobić jedną rzecz, gdyby nawet niemożliwe przez to żądanie mogło się spełnić... co to by było? Carly: Zgładziła bym tą osobę, która flirtowała z David'em! Carly (pokój zwierzeń): A David'owi może wybaczyła? Chris: Tak dobra osoba by nie odpowiedziała. Nudy, wciąż 0:0! Starać się. Teraz mamy Oscar'a i aureolę Chris: Przejdź przez drogę, na której są śpiące tygrysy. Przeszedł nie budząc żadnego Chris: Chciałem zobaczyć jak się zachowasz w stosunku do tygrysa. Jest 1:0 dla Żmij, a my dowiadujemy się, że Oscar ma tą łagodną, miła, dobrą stronę. Oscar: Brednie, McLean. Teraz wylosowała się Tracey i aureola Chris: Tracey, kto pomagał Chef'owi ostatnio posprzątać po wyzwaniu? Tracey: To był Lou... ekhem... no ja. (zawstydzona) Chris: Punkt za szczerość. Jest 1:1 Wylosował się teraz Cour i trupia czaszka Chris: Pytanie. Jaka jest twoja najskrytsza tajemnica? Cour: Najbrzydsza tajemnica?! Chris: Udzielisz odpowiedzi? Cour: Moje tajemnice są czyste! Chris: Czyli uznaję to za nie przyznanie się. Cour (pokój zwierzeń): A może są brudne? Nie mam płynu do kąpieli. :( Widzimy na ekranie Diego i aureolę Chris: Dla odróżnienia, zadanie. Przejdź ścieżką tysiąca smutków Na tej ścieżce trzeba było przejść, przeciskając się przez skarbonki. Na każdej jest napis typu: Na leki ''czy ''Potrzebne wsparcie. Chris: Dostaniesz 10 złoty. Jeżeli powstrzymasz się przed wrzuceniem - jesteś tym złym. Jeśli coś wrzucisz - masz dobre serce jak Oscar. Oscar: Ja nie jestem Duncanem, przypomnę. Chris: Możesz być... Diego zaczął przechodzić. Kilka razy go kusiło, by wrzucić (każdy ma tam głęboko trochę dobra) lecz nie wrzucił ostatecznie do żadnego Chris: Na ekranie widniała aureola, co znaczyło, że miałeś pokazać tą drugą stronę. Skoro udowodniłeś, że zło bierze górę, to też dam punkt. 2:1 dla Piranii. Freddie: Koniec wyzwania? Chris: Chciałem, żebyście się tu dzisiaj otworzyli. Wyszło na to, że tylko Tracey powiedziała prawdę. Tracey: Jestem idealna. Jak chcesz, to zezwalam ci wyjątkowo pominąć mówienie o mnie piękna, słodka, świetna, bo każdy o tym wie. Chris: Nie chciałem poruszać tego tematu. Tracey: Ale... jak to nie? Chris: Skoro nie otworzyliście się wcześniej, to może teraz. Jeżeli ktoś chce się do czegoś przyznać, a nie powiedział w tym wyzwaniu, może powiedzieć. Piranie wygrywają 2:1, więc zachęcam głównie Żmije. Cour (pokój zwierzeń): '''Chris coś mówił, że nie zdradziłem jakieś tajemnicy... tylko o co chodziło? '''Cour: Ja powiem! Chris: Słucham. Cour: Tak naprawdę wymyśliłem Ablanię! (szczegóły w 4 odcinku) Chris: Nie. Cour: '''Nie wiem co jest po 2 w tych dziwnych cyferkach. '''Chris: '''Pudło. '''Cour: Ostatnio, przy tych paszportach, podbiłem swój stempel, bo siebie lubię. Chris: Ostatnia szansa! Cour: Nie wiedziałem gdzie wylać żółtą wodę ze mnie i nalałem do szklanki Mindy. Mindy: Co?! Mindy (pokój zwierzeń): Błeee... (wymiotuje) Chris: Ktoś jeszcze? Podam osoby, które za powiedzenie prawdy mogą dostać punkt: Raquelle, Louis, Mindy, Diego. Cour wykorzystał swoje szanse. Diego (pokój zwierzeń): Czy on wie, że... Chris: Inaczej. Kto dosypał do ciastek w 1 klasie swędzący proszek? Raquelle: Ja wzięłam ciastko i coś zaczyna mnie swędzieć. Drapie się po całym ciele Chris: Nikt. 2:1 dla Piranii. Kto sabotował swój zespół w ostatnim odcinku? Mindy (pokój zwierzeń): Odwdzięczą mi się za przywrócenie remisu. Louis: Mandy, wszyscy wiemy. Mindy: Szczerze, to byłam ja. Chris: 2:2! Mindy: Przynajmniej jest remis! Wywalenie Mandy było koniecznością, a wy też byście tak postąpili na moim miejscu. Oscar: Trochę racji masz. Chris: Przez kogo Raquelle, Tracey, Mandy i Cour trafili do szpitala? Louis: Cóż... mogłem to być przez przypadek ja. Raquelle: Ty świnio! Tracey: Zabije cię. Louis (pokój zwierzeń): Robi się zabawnie. Chris:' '''Kontynuując, 3:2 dla Żmij. A ktoś się przyzna do flirtowania z David'em? ''Raquelle potajemnie rzuca kamień w nogę David'a i posyła złowieszcze spojrzenie Chris: Wynik bez zmian. Druga część gry polega na zaufaniu sobie. Dobiorę was w pary do 3 przeszkód. ' Piranie' ' Żmije' Chris: W pierwszym wyzwaniu jedna osoba trzyma linę, a druga się wspina. Osoby tak dobrałem, by najbardziej się nienawidziły. Będzie zabawnie. Podczas walki z kangurem będziecie mieli kajdanki przyczepione do siebie. (jedna część kajdanek dla 1 zawodnika, druga dla 2 zawodnika) Skończyć walkę możecie wtedy, kiedy przejmiecie klucz z szyi kangura. Tzw. Usuwanie płytek to zabawa polegająca na tym, że stoicie na polu szachowym (z któregoś tam odcinka TP:ZW). Osoba będąca na planszy musi dostać się na drugi koniec korzystając z wzoru kolorów, które tylko on zna. Ci na dole będą przeszkadzać przeciwnikom lub sabotować dla zabawy. Na miejsca! Start! Carly: Ja się będę wspinać, dobrze? Cour: Tak. Chris: Dla ciągnących linę jest specjalna winda. Tracey: Louis, zabiję cię za to. Louis: Będę ciągnął. Mindy (pokój zwierzeń): Szkoda, że nie jestem razem z Cour'em. Pożałowałby. Ciągnący przyjechali na górę Carly: Złap za linę i pchaj do siebie. Cour: Jak się łapie? Carly: Jakoś tak... Oscar: Złap w ręce. Cour: Już wiem. A jak się pchało? Tracey już zaczęła się wspinać Oscar: Linę do siebie. Cour: Co do siebie? Lamę? Tu nie ma lam. Oscar: To co trzymasz, do siebie. Cour: Tak! Umiem! Carly zaczęła wchodzić Louis (cicho): Czas jej trochę uprzykrzyć. Puszcza linę, Tracey spada Louis: Ups. Tracey (pokój zwierzeń): On odpadnie. Louis: Już nie będę. Możesz wchodzić. Carly ma jeden krok do wygranej, aż spada, Cour z nią Carly&Cour: Aaa!!! Rozbili się, Cour wjeżdża windą po raz drugi Chris: Drużyno Żmij, wygraliście poprzednie zadanie, więc w którymś z tych wyzwań możecie dostać ułatwienie. Oscar: Mindy, oni muszą dostać ułatwienie. Inaczej nigdy nie skończą. Mindy: Zgadzam się. Carly ubiera te buty i wchodzenie na górę nie sprawia jej problemu, jest w połowie drogi Tracey: Nie dam ci się, blond-idiotko! Chwyta ją za nogę Carly: Dla uczciwej gry, powinnaś mnie wpuścić. Tracey: Uczciwej? Nie znam języków obcych. Obie wchodzą na górę, ale Carly z tymi butami, wyprzedziła o pół minuty Tracey Chris: Mamy 1:0 dla Żmij! Ci z większą ilością punktów, wygrają. Chef zakłada kajdanki na jedną rękę Oscar'a i na jedną rękę Mindy (czyli jedna para kajdanek) Oscar: Biegniemy w lewo! Mindy: Prawo! Każdy biegnie w swoim kierunku, ale kajdanki nie pozwalają im się rozdzielić, Chef zakłada tak samo kajdanki Diego i Freddie'mu Diego: My bierzemy czerwone, a oni niebieskie. Tylko jak je zdobyć? Freddie: Ty zwróć na niego uwagę, a ja zabiorę klucz. Diego: Sam rób za przynętę. Kangur ich wykopuje Mindy: Za dużo gadali, nie róbmy takich błęAAA!!! Mindy została wyrzucona, a Oscar razem z nią przez kajdanki Freddie: Oddawaj klucz! Diego: Spokojnie, mam pomysł. Gryzie w rękę kangura, temu spadają z szyi klucze Diego: Mam! Freddie: Tak się nie fascynuj. Diego: Jak ty coś zrobiłeś, to kazałeś siebie podziwiać! Freddie i Diego pierwsi zdejmują kajdanki, Mindy i Oscar po nich Chris: Kończy się na 1:1. Przed nami ostatnia przeszkoda. David: Jesteśmy pierwsi! Raquelle: Słuchaj, nie chcę sobie narobić wstydu, więc o tym, co było wcześniej nie mów nikomu. Inaczej nigdy nie wrócisz do domu o własnych siłach. David: Dobrze. Mindy: Patrz, nie wystartowali! David: Zaczynajmy. Raquelle: Nie rozkazuj mi. Ja wchodzę pod tą szachownice. Mindy: Idę na dół. Mindy (pokój zwierzeń): Bardzo miły ten Oscar... Chris ma rację. Chris: Piranie ruszyły z 5-sekundową przewagą. Zawodnicy muszą jeszcze poznać wzory. Oscar i David dostają kartki od stażystów. Na kartce Oscara jest wzór: '''biały, czarny, czarny, czarny' natomiast David ma: czarny, biały, biały, czarny, biały'' Chris: Za pomylenie wzoru dostaniecie 10-sekundową karę. Zawodnicy zaczęli biec po szachownicy (bez kartek) Mindy: David, zaraz spadniesz. David chciał skoczyć na białe pole, ale otworzyła się tam zapadnia. W ostatniej chwili uniknął upadku. Raquelle: Bliżej Oscar ma do zguby. Oscar wpada do zapadni i zaczyna od początku David: Już prawie! Też wpada Oscar: Tak... Biały, czarny, czarny, czarny... Skacze tak jak było we wzorze omijając zapadnie i nie robiąc błędu David: Wydaje mi się, że czarny, czarny, biały, czarny, biały. Też skacze nie robiąc błędu Oscar: Tak! Oscar jest na ostatnim polu przed metą, aż to pole się zapada. Palcami wciąż trzyma mety Chris: Cała osoba musi przejść przez metę. Palce nie wystarczą. (By przejść szachownice trzeba zrobić minimalnie 3 wzory) David: Już wygrałem! Przy ostatnim polu skoczył na głowę Oscar'a i przekroczył linię mety, Oscar doszedł po 15-20 sekundach David (pokój zwierzeń): Świetnym uczuciem jest to, że dałem drużynie wygraną! Chris: Pamiętacie o 10-sekundowych karach? David 3 razy pomylił wzór (przy ostatniej próbie). Doliczmy do tego kary... David: Ja miałem wzór z jednym polem więcej, a on miał praktycznie te same pola. To niesprawiedliwe! Chris: Tu nic nie musi być sprawiedliwe. Od kiedy wiesz, że jesteśmy w reality-show? (pyta sarkastycznie) David: Już nic... Chris: Z Piraniami spotkam się na eliminacji. Przed ceremonią przyjdźcie do stołówki na kolację. W stołówceKategoria:Totalna Porażka: Niezwykła Podróż - odcinki Piranie Tracey: Wiemy kogo wywalić. Raquelle: Wszystko przez David'a. Louis: Zgadzam się. Diego: Nie tylko David tu zawinił. Wy też, idioci, jesteście do bani. Każdy z was jest bezużyteczny. Właściwie ja sam tworzę tą drużynę. Żmije Oscar: Tak powinno być zawsze. Mindy: Z nimi? Zadanie bardzo trudne. Carly: Niosą jedzenie! Dostają miskę z breją (nie da się tego nazwać jedzeniem) Chef: Udławcie się! Freddie: Może się to okazać bliższe prawdy niż myślisz. Chris: Nikt nie jest głodny? To za 5 minut eliminacja. Eliminacje Chris: Po raz pierwszy tutaj...? Przypomnę zasady. Piankę dosta... Carly: Cześć! :D Chris: Przerywasz coś ważnego. Carly: Chcę tylko popatrzeć. David: Carly, dzisiaj odpadam. Nie jesteś skora do wybaczenia? Carly: Właściwie... Chris: ...znacie zasady, więc odpuścimy to sobie. Pianki dostają: Raquelle, Tracey, Louis i Raquelle. David i Diego patrzą na siebie Chris: Odpada... . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Diego. Diego: Co? Nie pokazałem w tym programie jaki jestem zły! Nikogo nie wyeliminowałem! Nic nie zrobiłem! Chris: Twoja strata. Freddie ze złym uśmiechem żegna Diego Diego: Jeszcze się zemszczę! Wyskoczył Diego: Aaaaaaaaa!!!!!! Chris: Kolejnego się pozbyliśmy. '''W następnym odcinku mam kilka niespodzianek. To będzie najlepszy odcinek sezonu! '''Aby to zobaczyć czytajcie Totalna Porażkę: Niezwykłą Podróż!!! Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Maki503